


Never Wilting

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan comes home and LAX is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Wilting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jestana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/gifts).



It has been raining when she left DC. She wished she'd brought the rain to LA to clear some of the thick orange from the sky. 

Her back popped as she pulled herself from the tiny economy seat. A baby screamed just feet away. 

The baggage carousell spun empty for long minutes and in the end hers was one of the last bags out. She wanted sleep, and a shower. 

She dragged her bag towards the taxi ramp then stopped. Larry was there by the sliding doors in a stupid little chauffeur's cap holding up a sign. Where another might have just written 'Megan' Larry had printed a picture of the M 57 Ring Nebula.

She pulled him close and put a soft kiss on his lips. "Most guys would have brought flowers."

"Flowers wilt. M-57 will shine for you for a million more years."

She kissed him again. "I missed you."


End file.
